Use of disposable absorbent garments has become widespread. For example, infants and toddlers frequently wear disposable absorbent garments, such as diapers or training pants, until they are potty trained. Additionally, some adults utilize disposable absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence products. A disposable absorbent garment is designed to be worn around the waist and crotch area of the wearer. When the wearer insults the disposable absorbent garment, the bodily waste is retained within the disposable absorbent garment, and, subsequently, the disposable absorbent garment may be changed and discarded by appropriate means.